


A Fetish In Pink

by CoolestCucumber, violetfields



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birth, Death, F/M, Fetish, Kink, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Objectophillia, Old Age, Other, Pink - Freeform, Sex, Violence, beastiality, sex with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolestCucumber/pseuds/CoolestCucumber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetfields/pseuds/violetfields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because deep down, Mycroft knows he deserves to be punished...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fetish In Pink

Dolores gazed longingly at mycrofts bulge "is that an umbrella in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she purred seductively. "the universe is rarely so lazy" mycroft breathed  
their lips crashed together in a flurry of passion and umbrellas.  
Umbridge then pulled back.  
"oh, you've been a naughty boy haven't you mycroft" Umbridge whispered but mycroft really just didnt give a shit because he was wanking. "because deep down you know, you deserve to be punished" and she brought out a whip from her pants that had live cats and she began to whip mycroft's soft flabby butt cheeks.

"ooooooh" Mycroft yelped as he stared into Umbridges unmerciful eyes which he noticed bore pink contacts. He realised her obsession with pink was fascinating and he had an idea...  
Mycroft stood up and whipped out his flobby dong which was standing up at atleast 7 inches and was a bright shade of pink. She moaned at the sight, this only added fuel to her burning heart which had a fetish for all that was pink, she leaped down and bit hard on his plump inner arm. 

Umbridge stripped out of her pink wetsuit and Mycroft saw that she had a bright pink sunburn "I just have a fetish for pink" she growled then she pulled a pink rope out of her ass crack, tied it around her stomach and tied the rope to her ceiling fan. Mycroft watched with curiosity as she picked up a pink paintball gun, filled it with pink paint pellets and flung herself around the room by the ceiling fan while shooting Mycroft with paint pellets. Mycroft was so aroused.  
Mycroft felt around his flabby butt cheeks and pulled out a long cat tail dildo attached to a pink cat. "Umbridge, I need you to shove the head of this up your pink baby depository as the tail goes up my gay hole"  
Umbridge was so turned on by the thought that she instantly felt the cats head up her baby depository 

Mycroft's bottom had found its way onto Dolores's plush pink throne, and suddenly Mr. Snuffles, her pussy, pounced onto mycroft's face, piercing it's talons into his eyes. His blood came out pink and so did his come as Mycroft was unbelievably aroused now. He was unaware that Umbridge had put a spell on him which made all his bodily fluids pink. Umbridge slapped the cat out of his face and dry humped his knee cap. Mycroft grew incredibly sweaty and because of the spell, he was GLOWING A BRIGHT PINK.  
Umbridge patted the pink man on the head and licked his little pink nose. 

then Umbridge used a spell to turn Mycroft into a pink fountain spraying  
lube "I am aroused" then Umbridge began to fuck herself on top of Mycroft-fountain "oh yes" Umbridge said as she came almost immediately and sprayed like a fucking fire hydrant  
but here's the thing; Umbridge had a secret dick and mycroft's dick was actually an outside vagina that throbs hard when people who have secret tiny penises pierce them. and Umbridges secret tiny but large penis penetrated that shit as if it were a cat, and indeed it was a pussy. that pussy just got cum in it. and that pussy was growing. and suddenly it sucked Umbridges body into it.  
"mmmkfkmmbmm" Delores mumbled under Mycroft's soft skin. 

suddenly Mycroft gave birth to a Smaug who then screamed " hello brother mine! " and proceeded to jizz fuchsia fluids on them both, the drag sprayed so much it had blinded the two so all they were seeing now is waves of deep pink. Then Dolores died of old age (finally). Mycroft started to grow wings and flew away leaving the horny little dragon all by his alonesomeself.

THE END


End file.
